Liburan ke Indonesia
by ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu
Summary: Ini adalah FF terusan dari Complex Twins,,,, "Eitssss jangan mendekat,,, awas kalau kau sampai membuka tirai bath up ku! MATI KAU!" "Hei MONYEET, ape lu kate,, heh,, abang gue tuh waras ga kaya lu!" "kita kan naik pesawat pribadi milik siwon yang di parkir di belakang rumah! Pabbo!" Kalau penasaran baca aja -WonKyu-
1. Chapter 1

Title : Liburan ke Indonesia  
Autor : Jasmine a.k.a Choi Jaeseumin H.

Cast : Semua member Super Junior

Gender : maunya humor tapi Lebih mengarah ke HANCUR  
Disclaimer: FF ini resmi milik Autor. Tapi semua member resmi milik TYE, orang tua masing - masing, dan SME. Kecuali Wonkyu milik author ! #ngaku ngaku

Rating : G ( GaJe alias Ga Jelas )

**No Bashing… Plagiat, Go away !**

Ini dia FF lanjutan dari Complex Twins,,, Jadi yang mau baca ni FF, harus baca FF ku yg "Compelx Twins" dulu baru bisa nyambung ma cerita ini...,,,,, ya udah ayo langsung aja kita baca...

Chapter 1

"Ayo kita liburan hyung!"kata kyuhyun didean wajah siwon yang masih tidur.

"kemana?" kata siwon yang masih setengah nyawa.

"Ke Indonesia aja,, oh iya ajak teman teman hyung juga ya...!" kata kyuhyun semangat.

" baiklah, sekarang kau tidurlah, aku ngantuk nih!" kata siwon yang langsung memjamkan matanya lagi.

"Hyungggg ! inikan sudah jam 7, kita berangkat nanti sore saja ya hyung."

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,,,,, sekarang kau diamlah,,, aku mau tidur...!" kata Siwon sambil mendorong kyuhyun jatuh dari tempat tidur King Size miliknya dan juga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menyisakan kembaranya yang masih ngorok di atas tempat tidurnya itu, lalu Kyuhyun bergegas mandi, di tenggah tengah mandi tiba-tiba...

BRAAAKKKKKK

AHHHHHHH HYUUUUNGGGGG,,,,,,,

Suara pintu kamar mandi kyuhyun yang didobrak (eum lebih tepatnya di buka kasar) oleh siwon yang nyawanya belum penuh,,, alhasil kyuhyun reflek berteriak sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk terdekat[?]

"Dasarrrrr KUDA MESUM! Keluar kau..." Teriak kyuhyun dengan wajah panik karna hyungnya itu masih belum sadar dengan keadaan

Siwon cengo...

"Hyuuuuuunnnnggg,, sana cepat pergi...!" teriak kyuhyun lagi karna siwon masih saja cengo .

"Ah,,,, kau juga sih pintu kamar mandi koq ga di kunci,,, untung aku yang masuk,, bukan orang lain,,," kata siwon sambil mengelus dada lega, dan belum beranjak dari tempatnya,,,

"Yaaahhhhh hyung,,,,, hyung aku kebelet pipisss,,,, hyung cepat keluar,,, hyung nanti aku ngompolllll,,," Kata kyuhyun panik sambil mendorong dorong siwon dengan satu tangan, ya karna tangan yang satunya kan untuk megan handuk agar tidak lepas. Alhasil ya siwon tak keluar,, orang Cuma pake tangan satu, mana bisa keluar?

"Ah Kyuuuu,,,, aku kan hyung mu,, kita sama sama laki laki,,, kau pipis aja sana, tinggal pipis aja,, aku mau mandi!" kata siwon sambil ngeloyor masik kekamar mandi.

"Yaaaaaa hyung hyung,,,, yaaaaa, tuh kan aku ngompollll,,,, hyung sih ga mau keluar!" marah kyuhyun didepan muka siwon.

"Hauahahahahahaha,,, adik ku yang katanya tampan ini ngompol? Huahahahaha,,,, ga elit banget sih saeng? Nanti aku bilangin temen temen sand pacar kamu lho!" kata siwon menggoda, sambil tersenyum evil, lalu siwon langsung menuju bath up dan menutup tirainya..

"Yhaaaaaaa hyung awas kau!" Kata kyuhyun yang terpaksa mengalah, padahal dia kan belum masuk ke bath up yang sudah di dahului oleh siwon.

"Eitssss jangan mendekat,,, awas kalau kau sampai membuka tirai bath up ku! MATI KAU!" kata siwon sambil ngarahin penggosok punggung di depan muka kyuhyun,,,

Ini pertama kalinya mereka MANDI dalam SATU KAMAR MANDI,,, selama kyuhyun baru masuk smp ia sudah tak pernah mandi bareng kembaranya itu. Siwon sih fine fine ajah, kan mereka sama sama namja,,, Kyuhyun aja sensi banget kalau mandi bareng.

Kyuhyun nunggu siwon lamma banget berendem nya, kyuhyun nugguin di depan bath up nya.

"Kyu kau keluar saja, ngapain coba nungguin di balik tidai ini? Aku masih lamma!" kata siwon.

"aku tak mau keluar, aku kan sudah tak memakai baju, aku malas pakai baju lagi, jadi aku tak mau keluar!" kata kyuhyun sewot.

"Ya sudah,,!"

Seetengah jam kemudian...

"Hoammmm,,,,,, hyung,,, sudah selesai?" tanya kyuhyun yang sudah setengah nyawa karna tadi dia tertidur..

"daripada nugguin lama kau masuk saja gih,, berendem sama hyung,,, kau tau sendirikan bath up ini muat sampai lima orang, jadi tak masalah jika kau ikut berendam,!"

"Ne... hyung,," kata kyuhyun sambil merem melek berjalan ke arah bath up.

"Mwoooooo, bareng hyung! Andweeee!" teriak kyuhyun yang sudah berendam di samping kembaranya itu, dia teriak gitu karna tadi dia kan masih setengah sadar jadi dia main jawab 'iya' ajah.

"hallah kyu,, kau sudah masuk,,, nikmati saja lah,, ga usah malu malu an, kita kan sama sam namja, kit akan kembar, ya meskipun tetep aja lebih tampan aku!" kata siwon.

"Idih... PeDe tingkat dewa!" Kata kyuhyun tak terima

Setelah mandi yang sangat memberatkan seorang CHO KYUHYUN, pake acara NGOMPOL segala lagi, teman teman Siwon pun berkumpul untuk meminta kepastian akan liburan ke Indonesia.

ruang tengah

"Gratis ini?" kata Leeteuk yang matanya sudah berbinar.

"Ne hyung,, transpornya pakai pesawatku saja, nanti hotelnya pakaihotel milik keluargaku, yang lain lain biar asistenku yg mengurus.

"Apa kau tidak gila Choi Siwon?" kata eunhyuk memastikan.

"Hei MONYEET, ape lu kate,, heh,, abang gue tuh waras ga kaya lu!" kata kyuhyun tiba tiba.

"Sudah lah kyu,,, oh iya ini serius lho,,, kalian harus berterima kasih pada adiku tersayang ini, dia yang meminta kalian semua ikut berlibur ke Indonesia,!" kata siwon sambil menatap tajam ke Eunhyuk yang arti dari tatapan tadi adalah –kau-harus-meminta-maaf-pada-adikku-

Hari sudah berganti sore, saat yang ditunggu tunggu oleh mereka semua terutama KYUHYUN yang ingin sekalu berlibur ke Indonesia.

"Sudah siap semua?" kata kyuhyun dengan semangat 45

"Siap bosss!" kata mereka semua serempak kecuali siwon yang masih koordinasi sama asistenya.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke parkiran!" kata kyuhyun, yang lain cengo.

"kok ke parkiran,, katanya naik pesawat?" kata Donghae yg innconnect.

"kita kan naik pesawat pribadi milik siwon yang di parkir di belakang rumah! Pabbo!" kata Eunhyuk menjitak kepala donghae.

"Appo hyung!" kata dongahe sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Sesampai di parkiran mereka semua langsung masuk kedalam pesawat milik siwon, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terbiasa menggunakan persawat ini pun reaksinya biasa, mereka Cuma bercanda berduaan.

Akhirnya aku bisa liburan ke Indo ya hyung!?" kata kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan plus senyum pake lesung pipi yang ssangggattt manissssss mumbuat author kejang kejang *LEBAY* dari siwon.

Kyuhyun dan siwon hanya cekikikan melihat reaksi reaksi teman temanya itu. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan mereka saat ini adalah **NORA'.**

Pesawat ini adalah hadiah ulangtahun Kyuhyun dan Siwon dari appa mereka, tetapi yang sering memakai adalah Siwon karena digunakan untuk urusan bisnis, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia hanya melaksanakan bisnis di internet, jadi dia hanya diam dirumah dan bermain dengan PSPnya.

_TBC_

Dan bagaimana reaksi reaksi teman teman siwon yang ga gaul, paling naik persawat naik pesawat yang kelas ekonomi #plakkkk *Abaikan!

Kalau ingin tau, yaharus review, kalau reviewnya banyak, pasti bakalan cepet apdetnya... Karna reaksi reaksinya ada di chap berikutnya!

Gomawo...^ ^ buat yang udah RnR di Complex twins...

Sekarang waktunya untuk Review...!


	2. Chapter 2

Anyeong,,,,,, udah,,, luamma yaaaa,,,, tanganky udh gatel mo ngepost ni FF,,, aku udtae luammma, dikarenakan internetku wafat selama ini,,,,, oh iya,, aku pengen lebih akrab nih ma reader deul,,, yang mau add FB ku namanya "Jasmine Aulia Buma" klau Twitter ku bisa follow di ah_wonkyu ,, bakal di follback kok,,,, jgan lupa mention, and sebutin klau kmu itu readerdeul,,, ^_^,,, ya udah lah,, kita ke FF ajah langsung

Title : Liburan ke Indonesia  
Autor : Jasmine a.k.a Choi Jaeseumin H.

Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kangin, Ryeowook

Main pair : WonKyu

Gender : maunya humor tapi Lebih mengarah ke HANCUR  
Disclaimer: FF ini resmi milik Autor. Tapi semua member resmi milik TYE, orang tua masing - masing, dan SME. Kecuali Wonkyu milik author ! #ngaku ngaku

Rating : G ( GaJe alias Ga Jelas )

**No Bashing… Plagiat, Go away !**

Hari sudah berganti sore, saat yang ditunggu tunggu oleh mereka semua terutama KYUHYUN yang ingin sekali berlibur ke Indonesia.

"Sudah siap semua?" kata kyuhyun dengan semangat 45

"Siap bosss!" kata mereka semua serempak kecuali siwon yang masih koordinasi sama asistenya.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke parkiran!" kata kyuhyun, yang lain cengo.

"kok ke parkiran,, katanya naik pesawat?" kata Donghae yg innconnect.

"kita kan naik pesawat pribadi milik siwon yang di parkir di belakang rumah! Pabbo!" kata Eunhyuk menjitak kepala donghae.

"Appo hyung!" kata dongahe sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Sesampai di parkiran mereka semua langsung masuk kedalam pesawat milik siwon, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terbiasa menggunakan persawat ini pun reaksinya biasa, mereka Cuma bercanda berduaan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa liburan ke Indonesia ya hyung!?" kata kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan plus senyum pake lesung pipi yang ssangggattt manissssss membuat author kejang kejang *LEBAY* dari siwon.

Kyuhyun dan siwon hanya cekikikan melihat reaksi reaksi teman temanya itu. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan mereka saat ini adalah **NORA'.**

Pesawat ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun Kyuhyun dan Siwon dari appa mereka, tetapi yang sering memakai adalah Siwon karena digunakan untuk urusan bisnis, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia hanya melaksanakan bisnis di internet, jadi dia hanya diam dirumah dan bermain dengan PSPnya.

"siwon, sering sering lah mengajak kita liburan, atau pergi naik pesawatmu ini,,!" kata eunhyuk menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

"heemmmmm...!" kata siwon malas,,,

"Wahhh,,, ada TV nya, besar banget lagi, lho kok tipis banget ya?!" kata Donghae kagum dan masih berkelliling dalam pesawat. #ampun deh,, donghae oppa jangan malu maluin dong, *nutupinmuka

"Wahhhhhh,, kamar mandinya besar,, lebih besar dari kamarku lagi,," kata leeteuk kagum.

"Hyunggg,, disini hanya ada 5 kamar tidur, tapi isinya besar besar, dan prebotannnya itu lo,, mahal!"" kata Ryeowook.

"iya wookie,, nanti kita tidur disini ne?" tanya sungmin yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan oleh ryeowook.

"Ahh,,, mulai lagi mereka,,,,,," kata siwon malas sambil berjalan ke kamar tidur khusus untuknya, dan kembarannya,.

"Hyung,, mau kemana, kenapa tidak duduk disini saja sambil liat pemandangan kota dari jendela?" kata kyuhyun sambil megang tangan siwon.

"ah tidak,,, aku hanya ingin sendiri di kamar." Kata siwon

"baiklah hyung,,, nanti aku kesana yaaa..."teriak kyuhyun, yang ga di jawab sama siwon.

Setelah menempuh 5 jam perjalanan dari rumah siwon ke pendaratan pribadi milik hotel keluarga siwon,, mereka tak segera turun karena mereka semua masih molor dikamar masing masing, tidak seperti kyuhyun yang hanya main PSP sambil ngemil snack yang disediakan,,,

"hummm, gak di rumah, di pesawat,,, tetep aja,, kalian kerjaanya mollor melulu,,,!" kata kyuhyun didepan pintu kamar Eunhae, dan ternyata teman teman yang lain ikut tidur disitu, tapi di lantai, karna tempat tidurnya di kuasain oleh 2 mahkluk hiperaktiv,,, huahahahahaha #ditabok EunHae# / auth: hiks hiks jahat,, kenapa aku di tabok?/ karna kau mengejekku/ ahh itu kan fakta/ diam saja kau! Mau kita tabok lagi eumm?/ *authorpundungdipojokan/

"bangun semuanya! Kita udah sampai.!" Teriak siwon yang tiba tiba berada di belakang kyuhyun,.

"Hyunggg,,, ngagetin ajah,,, ya udah mendingan aku turun, dan hyung seret mereka ke tong sampah!" kata kyu sadis yang langsung dapat pelototan[?] mata oleh kangin yang baru bangun.

"ehm,,, maksutnya 'Tolong bangunkan mereka dan bawa mereka turun" kata kyu takut takut dan langsung lari dari TKP.

Setelah itu mereka semua langsung turun, dan lagi lagi teman-teman siwon tak henti hentinya mengagumi apapun yang mereka lihat di sana. Jangan jangan waktu ada author lewat,, semuanya pada tersepona lagi #kyu: PeDe tingkat dewa lu!,,, Author: biarin weeekkk :P* ditabok Kyu* / hweee kenapa aku yang menjadi bahan tabokkan[?] kalian,,,/ sungmin: cup cup cup sini oppa peluk,, biarkan saja mereka ya,,,,,*langsungsumringah/

"Wah,,, sering sering ya hyung kita berlibur ke sini!" kata Kyu yang hatinya lagi berbunga bunga,,, *siramin ah,, biar mekar semua*

"Ne dongsaenku,,,, everything for you,,,,!" kata siwon.

"tapi ,,,, jangan ajak mereka lagi yah!" kata Kyu sambil memandang teman teman siwon yang lagi siul siul karna liat SYAHRINI lewat.

"hummm,,, memang kenapa?" kata siwon sambil ikut memandang temannya yang teriak teriak, terkagum kagum, GaJe.

"Malu maluin banget hyung, baru aja di hotel udah kayak gitu, apalagi kalau kita ajak ketempat yang lebih menakjubkan lagi,, huh!" kata Kyu sambil memalingkan muka dari teman teman siwon. *belagak ga kenal aja, kan maluu*

Setelah itu mereka cek in di hotel, dan waktu di hotel mereka disambut dengan sangat sopan oleh pegawai pegawai hotel disana, tapi waktu mau check in dan ambil kunci kamar masing masing, mereka malah di minta membayar, dan tidak boleh masuk tanpa menunjukkan paspor, tanda pengenal, dan yang lain lain. Sehingga membuat kesabaran kyuhyun menipis.

"Hei kau!, apa kau tak tau kami siapa?" kata kyuhyun dengan menggebrak meja.

"Memang saya perlu tau kalian, kalian ini hanya tamu yang mau menginap di hotel milik perusahaan tuan Choi!" kata perempuan itu.

"Siwon hyung, dia masih baru ya,,,?" bisik kyu ke siwon

"Molla!,, setahuku memang ada pekerja baru, tapi aku tak diberi tau di bagaian mana pekerja baru itu, " kata siwon yang didengar oleh perempian itu.

"Ya sudah coba suruh pimpinanmu kesini." Kata siwon tersenyum ke perempuan itu. *melting

Setelah itu petinggi hotel itupun datang, dan dia langsung membelalakkan mata karna melihat anak dari 'Tuan besar' mereka datang. Dua duanya lagi.

"Ah,,, tuan muda,, kenapa tak memberi tahuku, jiak kau akan ke indonesia,, jadi aku kan bisa mempersiapkan semuanya, oh iya, maaf aku belum memberitahumu, kenalkan ini Sunny pekerja baru di hotel ini." Kata petinggi tersebut.

"tuan Sooman, mereka ini siapa?" tanya Sunny was was.

"oh ini adalah anak Tuan besar Choi, yang ini namanya Choi Siwon, dan yang ini Choi Kyuhyun" kata petinggi yang diketahui namanya Sooman tersebut. Sunny pun membelalakkan mata kaget dan langsung membungkuk.

"Mianhae Tuan,, saya tidak tau!" kata Sunny takut takut sambil bungkuk bungkuk.

"oh ya,,,, tak apa,, eh Tuan Sooman, aku mengajak teman temaanku,,, bisa kau siapkan kamar paling baik di sini untuk kami semua?" kata siwon bijak.

"Oh bisa tuan kebetulan ada beberapa kamar VVIP yang kosong dan cukup untuk tuan muda berdua, dan teman teman tuan,,!" kata Sooman hormat.

"Sekarang kalian semua ke tempat persinggahan dulu, saya akan menyiapkan kamar, dan barang barang kalaian akan dibawa oleh anak buah saya." Kata Sooman yang akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Khansahamnida tuan,," kata mereka semua serempak sambil membungkuk.

Sambil menuggu kamar mereka siap, mereka pergi ke restoran hotel untuk makan malam. Tiba tiba Sooman menghampiri mereka

"Ah,, kebetulan ketemu tuan muda di sini, Ini kunci kamarnya tuan, dan milik teman teman tuan muda sudah saya berikan,, silahkan menempati kamar anda,,," kata Somman ramah.

"Eh,,,, apa kau juga sudah menyiapakan air panas?!" Kata kyuhyun, yang langsung mendapat jiwitan kecil di lengan oleh siwon.

"Sudah, tuan,, baiklah saya pergi dulu!" kata Sooman yang langsung pergi.

"Ayo hyung,, aku yang mandi duluan yaaaa,,,," kata kyuhyun sambil menggeliat manja di tangan siwon.

"Baiklah kau mandi saja yang lama, aku akan langsung tiduur,,, ngantukk!" kata siwon sambil menguap.

"Hah? Kau tak mandi? Tak kusangka ,, kau itu sudah tukang molor, gak mau mandi lagi,, hiiiii, jangan jangan, teman temanmu juga begitu, untung kau tampan, yasudah mana kuncinya, akau mau kekamar , aku takut tertular penyakit jorokmu,, hiiiiiiiiiiii!" kata kata kyu yang langsung lari membawa kunci yang di rampas dari tangan siwon.

"Sabar,,, sabar,,, Ayo teman teman, kita istirahat, besok kita ke tempat wisata!" kata siwon.

"Ok bosss..." kata Eunhyuk yang langsung mengikuti siwon pergi, diikuti yang lain.

Kukuruyuukkkkkk!

Suara Onew #plakkk,, maksutnya ayam# menggema di dalam kamar merka semua, mendengar itu mereka langsung bangun dan mandi, bersiap siap untuk pergi ke tempat wisata.

WonKyu's room

"HYUNGGGGG BANGUNNNNNN,,, Cepetttttt bangunnn!"

_TBC_

Ada apalagi di pagi hari pertama di negara Indonesia,,, kalau mau tau ya review,,, biar aku cepet abdet.

Ga, lucu yaaaaa, mian yaaaa,,, ^^^_^^^

Gomawo buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya,,,,

Sekarang waktunya review!

Hana... dul... set

Ayo review!


End file.
